


Uber Mood Board (Art)

by MistressKat



Category: All-New Ghost Rider (Comics), Ghost Rider (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Art, Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Art forVengeance Drives For Uberby rokhal.





	Uber Mood Board (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vengeance Drives For Uber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378101) by [rokhal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokhal/pseuds/rokhal). 



> This year's smallfandom bang marks a first for me: a comics fandom! Despite the story being not my usual thing at all, I enjoyed it immensely, which is all down to the author's skill. A++ would heartily recommend this read! Unusually for me, there is also only one piece of art. Except, of course, this consists of several different pieces all related to the story... I had such fun doing this and also figured out some new ways of putting stuff together. Thank you to my author rokhal for encouragement and scans! [Resource credits here.](https://kat-lair.dreamwidth.org/661065.html)

I went through a few ideas before finally settling on the 'mood board' one. One of the things that make the story so compelling is the level of detail, all the small touches that add to the depth of the plot and characterisation both. This is what I've included here:

  * Robbie himself, looking suitably baffled and aggravated
  * Graffiti of 'La Leyenda' which is the name given to Robbie's Ghostrider self in his neighbourhood
  * Cookie recipe that Lisa gives Robbie and Gabe
  * Photo that looks so much like Lisa and Gabe it had to be included
  * Photobooth polaroid set of Robbie and Gabe - the relationship between the brothers is one of the core elements of the story in both canon and in this fic so I wanted that to be here
  * Eliot/Ghostrider with an angry cross over his skull. Robbie has some conflicted feelings you see...
  * LA postcard, the city is a character on her own right here
  * Uber license, no idea what they look like but...
  * Robbie's shopping list, with some additios from Gabe and the Ninjawolf.
  * A suspiciously bloodied cooler...
  * A photo of Virgin Mary
  * Diagrammatic picture of a car engine
  * Vengeance (Robbie is not really a fan)



  
  
There are tons of other things I could've and wanted to include but space and time ran out!  
  
  
Please [click here for the full size image](https://kat-lair.dreamwidth.org/file/23600.jpg) that will make some of the details clearer!

 


End file.
